


I Love you Ma'am

by downforgibsonscully



Category: The Fall (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downforgibsonscully/pseuds/downforgibsonscully
Summary: Dani tells Stella how she really feels about her. But Stella can't return the feeling, for she knows that relationships are not her thing.
Relationships: Danielle Ferrington/Stella Gibson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	I Love you Ma'am

Crap...Dani sat down with a cup of tea and closed her eyes for a moment. When she closed her eyes she saw her the whole show of being shot at all over again. Gripping onto the cup tightly she let out a sigh and opened her eyes. I really messed up this time. She said to herself, while she was beating herself up. After all it was her first day back on the force and she wanted to prove herself to Stella. Her deep blue eyes lowered into the cup as she was lost in her own thoughts. Soon her thoughts went to Stella Gibson. Dani wondered if she would ever have a chance with her. Shaking her head she sighed. Drinking her tea slowly she heard a knock at her door. 

Dani got up from the table and walked over to her door. When she opened it she saw Stella and blushed a little. 

"Ma'am...Is everything all right?" Dani asked. 

"I was going to ask you that. Can I come in?" Stella asked. 

Dani looked around for a moment the nodded her head slowly. As she held the door open she watched as Stella walked into her home. Stella Gibson is in my flat...She then closed the door and turned to look at Stella. 

Stella took off her coat and Dani couldn't help but look at Stella up and down. Placing her coat down around a chair, Stella looked back over at Dani and crossed her arms. "Are you going to tell me what happened?" She asked. 

"With what ma'am?" Dani asked. 

"When you were shot." Stella said. 

"Oh...Ma'am I didn't get hurt. You know that." 

Stella rolled her eyes as she walked closer to Dani. "Yes I know but you need to be more careful. I didn't put you back on the force just so you could get gun down." 

Dani nodded her head as she looked down. "I know ma'am." She said softly. 

"Well I wanted to make sure I haven't lost you." Stella said softly. 

"Never ma'am." Dani said.

Dani's eyes watched Stella carefully, as she watched her she felt her heart beating faster than before. Slowly she looked down to the ground, thinking to herself. 

"Is there something else you needed ma'am? You could have just called me to see if I was all right." 

Stella stood there for a moment and crossed her arms as she looked at Dani. 

"Not that I'm not grateful to you ma'am....I...Just..." Dani stopped and looked back down to the ground. 

"I wanted to see in person, to see if you were all right." Stella then picked her coat back up and went to put it on. 

"Ma'am?" Dani asked as Stella turned and looked at her once more. 

"Yes?" Stella asked. 

"When I told you that I was gay...You didn't say anything about it." Dani said while she rubbed her own arm. 

"What is it you'd like me to say about it?" Stella asked while she paced one of her hands on her own hip. 

Dani thought for a moment unsure of what to say next. As she stood there thinking to herself Stella walked over to her and looked at her for a moment. 

"I know how you feel about me Dani but trust me isn't going to work out." Stella said. 

"Why not?" Dani asked. 

"I don't do relationships and I feel if I slept with you, you would get attached and then I would feel awful." Stella said then made her way to the door. When she opened it she looked back over at Dani. "I do care about you. I just...I can't do relationships. It's not my cup of tea." 

Dani sighed as Stella walked out of her home. Her eyes watched as Stella walked down the street. Of course she knew that Stella wasn't being cruel. But at the same time it did hurt a lot to know that someone you care for won't ever care for you the same way. Biting on her lower lip she went back to her tea that was on the table.

\- The End -


End file.
